My Bloddy San Valentine
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: San Valentin, un dia lleno de flores, chocolates y amor, o eso se supone que deberia ser, a menos que estes soltero y solo tengas un monton de amigos para irte a embriagar a algun lado. Ichiruki he intento de parodia san valentinesca.
1. Chapter 1

**En realidad no tenía pensado subir nada para San Valentín, pero una amiga del Messenger me lo pidió, así que este fic va dedicado a Ya-chan.**

**Aclaro que no he visto la película de San Valentín sangriento, ni tampoco tiene nada que ver con mineros vengativos homicidas, neee, principalmente es un intento de fic cómico con romance y terror mesclado. Las parejas son variadas, pero la principal es… ¡Ichiruki! (¡que sorpresa!).**

**Derechos reservados a Tite Kubo, yo solamente pongo las ganas de escribir.**

**My Bloody San Valentine**

**Capitulo 1**

-¡vamos Ichigo!- presiono una vez mas Rukia- nadie quiere pasar este día solo, ¡será divertido!- desarruga su reluciente vestido nuevo de flecos sobre la cama.

-me parece una mala idea, no es algo necesario, solo es un día más del año enana…- ya le estaba comenzando a cansar tanta insistencia por parte de la shinigami.

-nada de eso, no seas tan amargado- se cruza de brazos y se sienta a un lado de el.

-no soy amargado, es solo que este día… no me parece bueno…- pone su cerebro en marcha para inventar la mejor de las excusas.

-¿a qué te refieres?- la morena levanto una ceja para expresar duda, estaba casi segura de que solo decía eso para zafarse del compromiso.

-pues… el del clima dijo que esta noche habría una tormenta...

-eres pésimo mintiendo, todo el día estuvo soleado, deberías de inventar algo más convincente- toma el cepillo y comienza a peinarse, esparciendo con la mano libre fijador por todo el cabello.

-pero Rukia, no ha pasado ni un mes desde que se termino la guerra de invierno, Ishida todavía sueña con que le falta un brazo, renji esta paranoico, Inoue-san quedo tocada y ahora carga a todos lados ese frasco con cenizas y…

-¡por eso mismo! Nos hará bien a todos, nadie tiene pareja, así que solo será una noche de amigos- se coloca un poco de brillo en los labios, lo único que le faltaba para estar lista era ponerse el vestido- ¡pero no te quedes ahí! Cámbiate ya, se nos va a ser tarde- Ichigo ni quiera se había levantado de la silla, no tenía ni el mas mínimo animo de salir esa noche tan empalagosa.

-no, ya te dije que no voy a ir, me voy a quedar aquí…- señala el piso debajo de él- y no me moveré de este lugar…- se aferra a la silla, no podía obligarlo, ese día era solo mercadotecnia, un truco para vender chocolates baratos, flores que solo duran dos días, globos que no tienen otro uso que flotar de aquí para ya hasta perder el aire y tarjetas cursis para personas cursis, más que feliz a él le parecía un día deprimente… y solitario, no saldría de la casa esa noche, estaba más que decidido y no había nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

(8: 16 de la noche, entrada del restaurants- bar-karaoke)

-llegan tarde…- menciona Ishida en cuanto los mira venir.

-solo fueron 15 minutos…- frunce el ceño el peli naranja y molesto chico- A alguien le tomo un poco más de tiempo extorsionarme y obligarme a venir porque seguramente no sabe aceptar un no…- le clava la mirada a Rukia después de mencionar los hechos.

-¿Qué le paso al karaoke? Se supone que nos esperarían dentro…- ignora por completo las inconformes palabras de su compañero de habitación y en su lugar decide ponerse al tanto de la situación.

-está cerrado por fumigación…- se une a la plática el para nada emocionado capitán Hitsugaya, al parecer Ichigo no era el único que estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad.

-¿de quién rayos fue la idea de venir aquí?- interroga Renji, sentado en la orilla de la banqueta.

-no sabía que justo el día de san Valentín se les iba a ocurrir fumigar, es decir, ¿Qué restaurante-bar-karaoke hace eso?, la última vez que pase estaba funcional y esplendoroso…- se intenta justificar Matsumoto.

-¿y eso cuando fue Rangiku-san?- habla Orihime, la cual se encontraba recargada sobre la polvorosa puerta, mientras cargaba en brazos una enorme bolsa.

-creo que hace un mes… tal vez 40 días…. Decían que había ratas ahí, pero yo pensé que se referían a los empleados, no soy adivina ni nada por el estilo…

-hace una semana le leíste la suerte a todos con cartas…- la desmiente su capitán.

-bueno, de vez en cuando hago algunas buenas predicciones… pero…

-¿buenas? Por kami, dijiste que yo me casaría en dos días- le refresca la memoria el albino.

- sí, y a mí me predijiste que me atropellaría un auto saliendo de la escuela…- recuerda Ishida.

-a mi me diagnosticaste cáncer…- habla el pelirrojo chico.

-me dijiste que un meteorito me caería encima…- menciona con diversión Inoue.

-recuerdo que tú mencionaste algo así como que resolvería el hambre mundial- agrega Rukia al ver que todos estaban participando.

-y aseguraste que yo tenía cinco semanas de embarazo…- remata Ichigo, poniendo una cara de desagrado e incomodidad como el solo sabía hacerlo- ¿para esto querías que viniera enana?- se le va encima una vez que pasan varios minutos en silencio.

-¡yo no lo sabía idiota!- le contesta furibunda, ahora todo era su culpa seguramente.

-te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero nooo, en lugar de escucharme te pusiste a decir, vamos Ichigo, si no vas y me pasa algo se te va a quedar en la conciencia toda la vida…- hace una interpretación de la chica, lo cual la hace enojar aun mas.

-¡ya basta!- los detiene en seco Matsumoto antes de que la pelea se hiciera más grande- ¡estoy completamente sobria esta noche!, y déjenme decirles que nunca he pasado un 14 de febrero así, lo que necesitamos en este momento es un poco de amistad, alcohol y comprensión…- intenta cambiar de aires.

-¿estás bromeando verdad?- exclama Hitsugaya, un tanto asombrado por el cinismo de su subordinada.

-conozco un bar no muy lejos de aquí, no lo están fumigando ni nada parecido, es muy agradable y dicen que no necesitas ser mayor de edad para poder comprar bebidas alcohólicas- propone con tono alegre.

-no lo sé…- parece quererlo considerar el teniente de la sexta división.

-una copa no me vendría mal…- dice Rukia un tanto indecisa.

-pero tú no tomas- le señala el shinigami sustituto.

-no… pero en esta noche me gustaría hacerlo, solo una o dos copas…

-¡no puedo creer que lo estén tomando en cuenta!- al parecer el pequeño decimo capitán era el único que estaba contrario a la idea, incluso a Ishida le daba lo mismo.

-vamos entonces, yo no pienso beber… pero me gustaría pasar esta fecha con ustedes, conviviendo como verdaderos amigos…- dice Orihime de modo cursi, mientras tomaba a los que la rodeaban de las manos.

-está dicho, no perdamos más tiempo- comienza a caminar Matsumoto, dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

-esto es el colmo, me voy a casa- Toushiro da media vuelta y comienza el recorrido para volver.

-espere taichito, no se ponga así…- gira la cabeza para verlo alejarse.

- estoy cansado, vayan sin mi- y se aleja de ahí, perdiéndose entre los árboles y la oscuridad del parque central, no estaba ni para tomar, ni para aguantar borracheras o escándalos, solo esperaba que no lo despertara escandalosamente cuando llegara.

-bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?- apura Ichigo, sabía que esa noche sería muy larga, así que era mejor adelantar un poco las cosas.

(4 kilometros a pie después)

-dijiste que estaba cerca…- menciona Ichigo fatigado por el imprevisto viaje.

-y así es, doblando la esquina esta el bar- y se adelanta corriendo al lugar. Esa ciudad ya no parecía ser Karakura, tenía demasiada luz y para variar todas las calles estaban decoradas con corazones rojos de papel tornasol, serpentinas coloridas, listones blancos de terciopelo y mensajes de "feliz san Valentín" en cada maldita ventana y/o superficie para recordarle a las personas solteras lo miserable de su situación. Las múltiples parejas del lugar se tomaban de las manos y reían divertidas por alguna frase boba, demostrándole al mundo lo felices que eran en eso momento por tener a alguien especial. Tal vez por eso, en cuanto llegaron al lugar (lleno de mas parejas, por cierto) fueron directamente a la barra del bar, para beber, beber hasta olvidar el hecho de que ninguno contaba con una persona amada, en ese momento eran solo un montón de amigos embriagándose para no sentirse tan solos.

(hora y media, más varias botellas después)

-¡Oye tu…! - Rangiku habla con voz ahogada a través de su celular- espero que en este momento te duela haberme dejado, eres un maldito idiota y espero que te jodas…- y cuelga rápidamente sin esperar respuesta.

-¡JAjaJAja!- se escuchan múltiples carcajadas de Ichigo, Rukia e incluso Renji, el único que parecía serio era Uryuu, que se encontraba perdido mirando su vaso semi vacio de cerveza.

-se lo merecía…jaja…- menciona la morena chica algo pasada de copas.

-normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con la enana, pero en esta ocasión tiene razón…- dice Ichigo, tambaleándose sobre su lugar.

-Hey, esperen… ¿Qué no se supone que Ichimaru murió en la guerra de invierno?- levanta la mirada Ishida, recordando ese insignificante detalle.

-no lo recuerdo… pero si así fuera… entonces… ¿a quién le llame?...- mira su celular extrañada.

(Casa de Orihime, en ese mismo momento)

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- se pregunta Hitsugaya, somnoliento, desconcertado y disgustado por haber sido despertado únicamente para escuchar una sarta de tonterías e insultos.

(Volviendo al casi vacío bar)

-disculpen, pero ya vamos a cerrar…- se les acerca una mesera de voz dulce y amable.

-no puede ser, no es tan tarde…- se levanta de su silla Matsumoto, ese lugar estaba muy a gusto para emborracharse, ¿Qué clase de bar puede cerrar de noche?

-pues… ya van a ser las 12 de la mañana… y ustedes son los últimos que quedan aquí…- todos voltean la cabeza a los lados y efectivamente, eran las últimas personas en el local, aparte de los empleados.

-he conocido tabernas que cierran hasta las 12 de la tarde- le discute la rubia, sin intenciones de irse hasta dentro de unas horas más, cuando todos estuvieran totalmente perdidos y miraran cada cosa con 5 replicas idénticas.

-normalmente nuestro horario es de 10 pm a 4 am, pero en san Valentín siempre lo cerramos antes porque hay poca clientela…- al parecer en esa ciudad perfecta no había muchos solteros con ganas de embriagarse.

-¿alguien te espera en casa?- le toma los últimos sorbos a su botella anteriormente llena.

-sí, tengo un novio que me dijo que hoy…- y antes de que terminara de hablar y presumir su buena suerte, todos se levantan de la mesa, poniendo cada uno un par de billetes y saliendo de ahí, olvidando a por completo a Orihime, la cual se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa.

----------

-¿shaben queé?- habla renji, animado por el licor- ustedeshhh soen mhis mejoresess amigoshoss en todooo el mondoe- intenta abarcar a los cuatro con ambos brazos, pero solo logra rodear a Ichigo y Rukia.

-¡yo también los quiero muchooo!- se les une la borracha teniente, abrazando a los tres.

-no creo estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para participar en eso…- sigue caminando Ishida, acomodándose sus bastante desacomodados y aparentemente empañados lentes (creía que eso era lo que causaba su vista borrosa).

-hombre, solo se vive una vez…- lo jala Matsumoto para completar el circulo.

-me duelen las piernas…- menciona Rukia al sentir los pies pesados.

-a mi también, deberíamos de tomar un atajo…- propone la exuberante mujer- podríamos acortar camino si cruzamos por el cementerio en vez de rodearlo- da una opción.

-no, es mejor entrar al bosque en donde dicen que se desaparecen personas, se corta mucho más camino que ir por la carretera o si cruzamos la barda del viejo sanatorio mental abandonado llegaríamos 30 minutos antes…- aporta información Rukia.

-meh doelech lae cabesha- se agarra la cabeza Renji, sin saber cómo era que había llegado al suelo.

-no, esperen, yo tengo una mejor idea, si cruzamos el puente debajo del lago en donde dicen que se ahogaron las personas de aquel barco que se hundió sería mucho más rápido…- da un largo bostezo Ichigo después de dar la idea.

-¿Por qué solo mencionan lugares así?- habla el Quincy un tanto interrogante.

-¿Cuál es tu idea de atajo?- le pregunta el peli naranja shinigami al notar que él era el único que no había propuesto nada.

-pues… geográficamente y según mi GPS sería más fácil llegar entrando a la mansión en donde ocurrió el homicidio familiar múltiple, conecta directamente con la entrada a karakura…- agacha la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su propuesta era igual o más escalofriante que las demás.

-no hay porque pelear, en este momento le voy a hablar a mi pequeño taicho para que me diga la mejor opción, el sabe muchas cosas cuando esta sobrio…(que sería todo el tiempo)- marca unos cuantos números de forma rápida y espera a que suene la llamada.

--------------

-¡brrrrrrrrr!- el teléfono comenzó a zumbarle en la mano, abrió los ojos cansado y miro con pesadez la pantalla, sabía que solo podía haber una persona lo suficientemente desconsiderada como para llamarle en la madrugada… dos veces… y seguramente por una tontería como la última vez. Abrió la pantalla y no le sorprendió ver el nombre de la cantarina teniente de su división. Apretó una tecla y lo apago antes de volver a cerrarlo, para intentar recobrar al sueño interrumpido, ya era un buen sueño, en el que él era el capitán más alto de todos y su escuadrón se consideraba el más eficiente (porque TODOS trabajaban, no solamente él).

--------------

-_el numero que marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, favor de volver a marcar más tarde o si lo desea puede dejar un mensaje después del tono, beeeeeeep_…- escucha desconcertada la voz de la operadora telefónica, le resultaba extraño que su capitán no respondiera el teléfono tomando en cuenta lo responsable que era.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Uryuu, sentándose a un lado de la carretera al sentirse mareado.

-no… no me contesta… tal vez… le pudo haber pasado algo… ¿y si no llego a la casa?- como buen ebrio experimentado, Rangiku se puso a pensar lo peor.

-oigan, hablando de perdidos… ¿alguien ha visto a Inoue-san?- era la primera vez en 45 tambaleantes minutos de camino que alguien se daba cuenta de su ausencia.

-creí que estaba detrás…- se voltea Rukia para mirar las posibilidades de encontrarla.

-enf la mañranna lhos busqueamos…noe creoc quer less pashe nadea…- da una risotada Renji, restándole importancia a las desapariciones.

-está decidido, tomaremos los 5 atajos, tal vez en alguno de ellos los encontremos y llegamos más rápido, mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro…- y se pone a la cabeza Matsumoto, saltando primero una pequeña cerca que dividía el bosque de la carretera.

-no estoy muy segura… estamos muy borrachos… deberíamos de ir a un hotel y tomar el autobús cuando ya sea de di…-

-¡la enana tiene miedo!- la señala con ambos dedos índices para burlarse más abiertamente.

-no tengo miedo idiota, es solo que… nos podemos perder dentro…- usa un poco de la prudencia que aun tenia.

-nada de eso, mientras yo esté aquí, nada te va a pasar…- salta sin problemas la cerca, no era tan alta como debería.

-¿de verdad?- ella era la única que faltaba pasar.

-claro, no estamos tan ebrios como parece, todavía es entendible lo que decimos y nadie ve doble…bueno, a acepción de Renji- le tiende la mano para ayudarla.

-habla por ti, el piso se mueve mucho…- menciona mientras apoya un pie sobre la barda- pero igual, es San Valentín- pasa la barda dando un ligero tropezón- este día es de amor y armonía… ¿Qué podría pasar?...digo, nadie se va a morir en camino…- y se adentra en el oscuro bosque siguiendo a los demás.

**De aquí en adelante van a comenzar a desaparecer y no precisamente porque un homicida sediento de venganza los este siguiendo. Espero que les haya gustado el primero de siete capítulos, cada uno en un lugar y con una historia distinta o algo así.**

**Espero también que tengan un feliz día de San Valentín, pásenlo con sus amigos (preferentemente alejados del alcohol), su familia, su novio /novia o amigo con derecho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya volví con el nuevo capítulo… ¡y solo tarde un mes!, ya voy mejorando, o eso quisiera pensar. Estos últimos días he estrado algo chipi… y no sé porque… tal vez ocupe llenar el enorme hueco de mi vida con algo más que escribir y beber. Quizá si necesite de algo más, pero mientras lo encuentro, les dejo aquí el capitulo dos de este ¿aterrador?... (supongo que solo por el nombre) fic.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, solo el fanatismo… ¡¡¡¿porr queeeee?!!!, ¡¿Por qué los matas a todos Titeeeee?!... heee, perdón, el fic, sí, eso, aquí les dejo la actualización.**

**My Bloody San Valentine**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡caminamos en círculos! Les dije que nos perderíamos…-no se sabía si la peli negra tenía la cara roja por enojo o alcohol.

-¡¿siempre te tienes que quejar de todo enana?!, ¡que si estamos muy ebrios!, ¡que si no tenemos ni una maldita idea de donde estamos!, ¡que si a Renji se lo trago un oso!...-le grito con molestia el shinigami.

-hey, estoy de este lado, deja de hacerle un escándalo al arbusto…- con la mano le mueve la cabeza para que volteare en dirección a ella.

-¿Qué Renji qué?- pregunta Ishida en una oleada se cordura sobria.

-pues eso no es muy seguro, no… no lo hemos visto desde hace 30 minutos… y… y yo ya estoy cansada…- deja caer su voluptuoso cuerpo contra el duro suelo la rubia teniente, sin siquiera sacudirlo-tomemos un descanso antes de seguir caminando…- da unas cuantas palmada en la tierra para que los demás también se sentaran con ella.

-como fue que se perdió… yo… yo no lo recuerdo…- se agarra la cabeza Rukia antes de dar un largo bostezo, su memoria era un desastre esa noche.

-dijo que tenía ganas de ir al baño, se fue corriendo detrás de un árbol y nunca salió… ¿o fue porque seguimos caminando antes de esperarlo?.... no lo sé… pero el punto es que desapareció al igual que todas aquellas perso…- unas ganas enormes de vomitar le impiden seguir hablando, dejándole solo el tiempo suficiente para llevarse una mano en la boca y detener la mitad.

-¡esta fue una mala idea!, ¿Qué nos habría costado caminar los cuatro malditos kilómetros?- grita Rukia, ya cansada y somnolienta.

-pues, según mis cálculos y tomando en cuenta nuestro estado… serian unas siete horas…- Ishida también se sujeta la cabeza con las manos, era la primera vez que llegaba a beber de esa manera, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a esa sensación de mareo, cansancio y cruda.

-no le va a pasar nada enana, tal vez solo este dando vueltas cerca de nosotros, ya verás que en un rato aparece…- la intenta calmar un poco el peli naranja shinigami sustituto- además tomando en cuenta de que él fue el casi ganador del concurso de bebidas que hicimos, no me extraña que se haya perdido solo…-

-¿Qué concurso?- dentro de lo que recordaba no encajaba ninguno.

-el que hicimos cuando tu y Rangiku se fueron al baño… queríamos tener oportunidad de ganar…-señala con la mirada a la rubia, la cual se encontraba ensimismada mirando las estrellas y pensado sabrá dios que.

-ahhh, ya veo… entonces por eso era que estaba tan borracho, él fue el que gano…

-¿no me estas escuchando? Dije casi, cuando estaba a punto de ganar, Inoue-san dejo a un lado su vaso, tomo la botella y se la bebió toda de un trago antes de que ustedes llegaran del baño…- comenta Ichigo, como si fuera algo del otro mundo- por eso fue el segundo lugar Renji, pero no se quedo lejos de ganar… te digo que está bien...

(A 100 metros de ahí)

-¿dhondee eshtan topdosh?- apenas y podía ponerse de pie el tatuado shinigami, formando eses al caminar y tropezándose con cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente, había tomado tanto y todo por un segundo lugar. Escupió al piso, y de un momento a otro paso de estar calmado y perdido a estar enojado con todo lo que le rodeara, pateando arbustos y golpeando arboles que, según él, lo habían mirado feo. Paso tras paso, fue tambaleándose de un extremo a otro hasta llegar al borde de un viejo pozo.

-hoolhass…- metió la cabeza y grito.

_-hoolhass…- _respondió el eco, pero en esos niveles de embriagues en los que se encontraba el teniente de la sexta división, creyó que era cualquier persona o cosa menos una reflexión del sonido en forma de onda. Metió medio cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos para ver al que le había devuelto el saludo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo. Pregunto casi de forma inentendible si había alguien ahí y una voz similar le pregunto lo mismo.

-sie… kme llameop Rebnji…- y un tal renji se presento exactamente igual.

-¿tambiene nte lleamas Rendgji?...

_-¿tambiene nte lleamas Rendgji?...- _

-yae vte dijei que hseee…-

_-yae vte dijei que hseee…- _

-¿decermhe qhuec?

_-¿decermhe qhuec?- _el juego de repite todo lo que dijo ya lo estaba comenzando a cansar, se estaba burlando de él, quien quiera que fuera. El hablaba en serio, como un ebrio amistoso y el idiota dentro del pozo no podía mantener una simple conversacion, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo en ese momento. Lo insulto, solo sujetando su cuerpo con las rodillas y el otro también lo hizo, y para colmo usando sus mismas palabras, ahora eso era personal. Le dio una última oportunidad para disculparse, pero el sujeto ficticio la desaprovecho y le repitió lo mismo, como si él tuviera que disculparse por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa. Se dejo caer al pozo por cuenta propia (en verdad su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar su peso) y sintió cientos de golpes ¡era una ejercito el que estaba dentro! (uno por cada rebote que dio en las parecer de la estructura hueca) y al final del descenso, la dolorosa caída fue amortiguada por el sonido del crujir de unos huesos (los cuales extrañamente no eran los suyos). Un olor nauseabundo le lleno las fosas nasales, ese lugar olía a rayos, alguien se estaba descomponiendo el aquel estrecho espacio. Bostezo tres veces y acomodo su cuerpo de la forma que le resultara más cómoda, en su estado el olor a rayos y el hecho de estar sentado sobre algo mas apenas y le resultaba una molestia.

-------

-y… ¿alguien sabe porque dicen que desaparecen personas en este bosque?- se estiro Matsumoto, calculando que el tiempo para descansar ya había sido suficiente.

-yo la se…- levanto la mano Rukia, pero Ichigo comenzó a contar segundos después, tomándole poca importancia.

-hace unos 50 años, un niño cayó en un pozo cerca de aquí… o eso supongo, lo que sea, por más que grito y grito durante días enteros, se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta tres semanas después. Como nadie quería sacar el cadáver hinchado y putrefacto del agua, le echaron cientos de kilos y kilos de tierra para enterrarlo. Tiempo después un anciano cayo hay, al igual que una mujer, dos adolecentes, un perro, el drogadicto del pueblo, un hombre de mediana edad y un sidoso, entre otros muchos. En fin, por cada persona que se moría, la enterraban bajo dos metros de tierra y así sucesivamente hasta que de 150 metros de profundidad llego a menos de 20. Yo creo que cerrar el pozo hubiera sido una mejor opción, pero la gente no era demasiado lista en ese entonces.

Cuentan que el niño hecho una maldición antes de morir, la cual hacía que toda aquella persona que se perdía en el bosque cayera irremediablemente, de una u otro forma ahí, como venganza- termina de hablar dejando un suspensivo e intrigante silencio- pero solo es una historia Rukia, no tienes porque temblar de miedo…

-no es miedo idiota, está haciendo mucho frio, siento que me voy a congelar…- una ráfaga de viento helado golpea su frágil cuerpo, haciéndolo sacudirse ligeramente de pies a cabeza.

-toma mi chaqueta, yo no siento nada…- se la quita y la ofrece a la temblorosa chica que tenía enfrente.

-gracias… supongo…- la toma con algo de desconfianza, era algo raro verlo siendo caballeroso.

-¿Qué?- dice en cuanto se da cuenta de la fija mirada de la morena.

-ya sé porque me la diste…- entrecierra los ojos con sospecha.

-nos están dejando atrás, según tu ¿Por qué?- comienza a caminar, mientras voltea a otro lado para evitar cruzar miradas.

-apesta horrible, ¿hace cuanto que no la lavas Ichigo?- tapa su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, y medio saca la lengua, en señal de asco.

-¡¡¡pero qué te pasa!!!, ese abrigo es nuevo, lo acabo de estrenar para este día, porque dijiste, "Ichigo, no te vistas como vago o voy a decir que tu no vienes conmigo"- vuelve a hacer otra mala imitación de la shinigami morena, aumentando solo el enojo en ella- además, no es mugre la que tiene, sino vomito, que es muy diferente…

-¡por kami!- se quita de forma casi desesperada la prenda, como si la hubiera usado un leproso- ¡eres tan asqueroso!, ¿no te puedes comportar lindo conmigo ni siquiera en este día?

-¿de qué me hablas?, vamos apúrate, apenas y los puedo ver, para tambalearse tanto van demasiado rápido, ¡se supone que los borrachos son lentos!- la toma de la muñeca y la jala para que siguiera avanzando, tomándole poca importancia a las palabras de Rukia.

-¡no me estas escuchando!- le dice casi cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlos.

-no sé ni siquiera de que me estás hablando…- se detiene al llegar con los otros dos, bajo ninguna circunstancia podían alejarse, de lo contrario, terminarían perdiéndose por el propio peso de su embriagues.

-¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, no era nada importante, ¡ya suéltame!- se sacude del agarre furibunda y lo hace a un lado de un empujón, alejándose de él y poniéndose a un lado de Matsumoto.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- dice para sí mismo el poco emocional chico, haciendo lo mismo que ella y poniéndose a un lado de Ishida.

-la historia de Ichigo está mal, la razón por la que desaparecen personas aquí no es esa…- menciona la shinigami de ojos violáceos.

-esa es la historia, tu solo quieres darme la contraria enana…- la voltea a ver con molestia, esa noche parecía cada vez mas y mas larga.

- a mi me contaron una versión diferente, dicen que desaparecen personas porque un psicópata asesino serial se escapo del manicomio y vive en este bosque, huyendo de la civilización y matando a todo aquel que entra…dicen que todavía, en noches como esta, se pueden escuchar sus gritos de loco…

-si mata a todo el que entra, ¿Quién se supone que conto la historia en un principio?, mi versión es mucho mas creíble…- se cruza de brazos su compañero de habitación.

-no me importa tu opinión idiota…- le responde sin siquiera mirarlo.

-deberías de contar esa cuando estemos en el sanatorio mental, encajaría mejor…

-¿Qué parte de no me importa es la que no entiendes?, esa es la versión que yo sé, y por lo tanto es la verdadera…- eso había sonado muy arrogante, pero estaba tan irritada con el shinigami sustituto que no pudo evitar decirlo de esa manera.

-pues gramaticalmente diría que la de "no"- con esa frase había logrado sacar de sus casillas a la morena y casi ebria chica, estaba a unos segundos de abalanzársele encima, cuando un grito desgarrador de terror la detuvo y le congelo la sangre en el acto. Los otros tres voltearon igual, abriendo demasiado los ojos, la visibilidad ahí era casi nula, solo la luna proporcionaba un destello muerto de luz, el sonoro y horrible berrido sonó una segunda vez y todos seguían paralizados ahí… discutiendo mentalmente que tan probable podía ser que la historia de Rukia fuera verídica.

(En otro lugar, dentro de un pozo de aproximadamente 20 metros)

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- un tercer alarido desesperado salió de la garganta del pelirrojo teniente, estando a unos escasos centímetros de su desafortunado y descompuesto acompañante, rasguñando las paredes para alejarse o por lo menos elevarse a la superficie, pero los ladrillos lamosos impedían la fricción. Incluso la borrachera se le había quitado desde el momento en que abrió los ojos y le miro sus cuencas vacías y agusanadas, eso era algo con lo nunca desearías despertarte por la noche.

(Volviendo con el aterrado cuarteto de borrachos)

-¡o por kami!- grito angustiada Matsumoto- soy muy joven y hermosa como para ser descuartizada en un bosque…- saca una botella de sake de entre sus ropas y se la comienza a beber- si han de asesinar a este bellísimo cuerpo, por lo menos quiero estar lo suficientemente tomada como para no sentirlo…- y se la termina en un segundo.

-¡por favor! Todos somos shinigamis… bueno todos menos Ishida, pero igual se puede defender, ¡no nos puede pasar nada en el caso de que ese loco realmente exista y no sea solo una coincidencia de…!- pero al cuarto grito todos comienzan a correr y gritar… incluyendo al Quincy, el cual no emitía sonido pero igual huía del lugar.

-----

-¡ahhhh!- el miedo había invadido a Rukia por completo, tenía la sensación de que alguien seguía un lentos y torpes pasos, intentaba correr lo más rápido posible, pero apenas y podía caminar sin derribarse, nada de esa noche estaba bien. La falta de aire le comenzaba a oprimir el pecho, causándole un dolor en los costados provocado por correr con la boca abierta; ocupaba tomar un respiro, solo eso, un respiro y a seguir corriendo. Se coloco detrás de un enorme pino para recuperar el aliento, vio como Ishida chocaba contra un árbol, e Ichigo se carcajeaba de eso, ¿Cómo podía caber tanta estupidez dentro de una persona?, ese era uno de los grandes enigmas de la vida. Otro par de respiros y seguiría, solo unos cuantos más para tranquilizar su corazón, la incertidumbre la tenia completamente rodeada… y seguía sintiendo de nuevo que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Rukia estas bien?- no pudo evitar preguntarle el shinigami al mirarla tan tensa, se alejo unos pasos del árbol antes de sentir unas manos rodearle el cuello por detrás y el peso de un cuerpo sobre su espalda. El horrorizado grito no se hizo esperar.

-¡¡¡¡ichigo, quítamelo, quitameloooo!!!!- saltaba sobre su lugar, intentando zafarse de lo que sea que tuviera detrás, ni siquiera se atrevía a girar la cabeza para mirar lo que la sujetaba, se sentía escasa de valor en ese momento. Llamo una y otra vez al sustituto, solo a él, en ningún momento menciono el nombre de Rangiku o Ishida, solo necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡agáchate!- casi de ordeno el peli naranja.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡solo baja la cabeza!- y una vez que lo hace, golpea de inmediato al bulto que traía encima, haciéndolo caer al suelo de manera automática, como un costal de papas.

-¡pero qué diablos!- se acerca Matsumoto a la escena, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando- ¡¿Por qué?!...- volteo a ver a Ichigo, en busca de una buena explicación, al mismo tiempo en que se agachaba para ver si estaba bien la cosa que acababa de derribar.

-¡¿Qué carajos hiciste Ichigo?!- menciona casi enseguida Rukia, bajando al suelo, igual que Rangiku.

-te quite esa cosa de encima, un gracias estaría bien…- se acerca para ver qué era lo que causaba tanta conmoción y miradas de odio hacia su persona, solo le bastó acercarse unos pasos para darse cuenta de todo.

-¿darte gracias de qué? , ¿De qué que le rompieras la nariz a Orihime-san?- apenas y podía estar consiente la chica de ojos grises, de noche, con ese enorme abrigo y la bultosa bolsa que cargaba, se podía confundir con todo.

-kuro.. Kurosaki-kun…tienes muchos gemelos…- no sabía si veía replicas por el tremendo golpe o por su notable estado de ebriedad.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?- Rukia junto el dedo chiquito con el pulgar para formar un 3.

-¿miér… miercoles?- era más que claro lo aturdida que se encontraba.

-¡no sabía que era ella!, lo siento Inoue-san…- intento acercarse y levantarla, pero sentía que si la tocaba solo empeoraría mas su situación.

-noo… no importa… de verdad *hip*… estoy tan ebria… que… que no lo sentí… *hip*- intenta ponerse sola de pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue venirse para delante y vomitar.

-de verdad, nunca llegue a pensar que fueras tu… ¿Dónde has estado?- esa era la pregunta del millón en ese momento.

-me abandonaron en el bar… *hip* yo… yo no sabía dónde estaba…yo… *hip* me encontraba muy solaa en medio de la calle…- las lagrimas comenzaron a botarle- ¡nadie nunca se acuerda de mi! solo se dan cuanta cuando yo ya no estoy…*hip*…

-oye… mejor platicamos esto en el camino…- se acerca Ishida, con las gafas seriamente dañadas (por no decir completamente rotas)- ya estamos demasiado cerca del cementerio… - señala con el dedo unas cuantas tumbas que podían divisarse a lo lejos- será mejor que sigamos caminando para llegar antes de que amanezca…

-sí, es verdad, tal vez perdimos a Renji, pero recuperamos a Orihime-chan…- la ayuda a pararse la teniente de la decima división, ofreciéndole de paso la servilleta de papel tomada del bar, que había usado previamente para guardar unos cuantos cacahuates salados.

-sabe a pistache…- menciona Orihime.

-¿puedes ponerte sola de pie?- también le ofrece su ayuda Rukia.

-supongo…- hace a un lado a las dos para encontrar equilibrio y comenzar a dar unos accidentados pasos por sí sola.

-Ichigo, esto va de mal en peor, ¿Cómo pretender que lleguemos a pie faltando tanto camino?- Rukia parecía preocupada por la situación de todos, nadie estaba en condiciones de hacer nada esa alcohólica noche.

-tú no te preocupes, vamos a estar muy bien, ¿salimos del bosque no?

-pues sí, pero… perdimos a Renji…

-el estará bien, es algo idiota, pero puede cuidarse por sí mismo, al fin y al cabo, somos shinigamis ¿Qué podría pasarnos?

**Se pierde uno y aparece otro, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A mí me pareció igual de largo que el primero y aun faltan muchas cosas por suceder. Si fuera un mes atrás les desearía un feliz día de san Valentín, pero que pase una vez al año es lo que le da la emoción y el romanticismo a la fecha.**

**La convención, la convención, la convención, me voy a la convención, nos despedimos momentáneamente.**

**perdonen la ortografia, tengo cruda y ya es muy noche.**

**Adiós y pásensela bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin me digne a continuar el fic. A decir verdad, me costó algo de trabajo actualizarlo, y eso me resulta demasiado triste U.U**

**Bleach y sus personajes, como todos sabrán muy bien, no me pertenecen, derechos enteramente reservados a Tite.**

**My Bloody San Valentine**

**Capitulo 3**

-hay que detenernos, a Orihime-san le sigue sangrando mucho la nariz…- Rukia giro la cabeza y pudo ver, gracias a la luz de luna llena, un largo camino brillante de sangre. No se explicaba de donde le podía salir tanta.

-no, yo estoy bien, enserio- un rojizo liquido manchaba de tinto sus temblorosas manos.

-¡claro que no!, descansaremos un poco, ya me canse de caminar y caminar y solo ver cruces y mas cruces, como si fuera un maldito cementerio…- y la rubia va a tomar asiento en la tumba mas arreglada y limpia que encontró en un radio de 10 zigzagueantes pasos.

-¡así jamás llegaremos!- el ceño de Ichigo nunca antes se había encontrado tan fruncido, nadie podía ver la importancia de llegar lo más rápidamente posible. Estando ebrios podía pasar cualquier cosa. Se sentía más incomprendido que una naranja metida en una cesta de manzanas.

-¿alguien ha visto a Uryu-kun?- pregunto Orihime mientras apretaba más el manchado pañuelo de tela contra sus fosas nasales, después de 30 minutos la hemorragia por fin estaba cediendo.

-¿Quién?- Ichigo se sintió poco familiarizado con el nombre, su cabeza era un desastre. Esa noche pasaría a la historia… o por lo menos lo haría si alguno de los presentes la lograra recordar a la mañana siguiente.

-Ishida, ya sabes, de lentes, más delgado que un palo, aguafiestas y extremadamente Quincy…- comienza a refrescarle la memoria Matsumoto. Permanecía recostada cómodamente sobre la tumba, apoyando todo su peso en la lapida, mientras intentaba ligar con la estatua de mármol de la tumba vecina. Casi estaba a punto de sacarle el número de celular.

-ahh si, creo que lo recuerdo… ¿venia con nosotros?- esas diez cervezas que había bebido el shinigami sustituto no habían pasado a su organismo en vano.

-Ichigo, por dios, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas ni con quien estas?, ¡esto es el colmo!- menciona la morena shinigami con indignación.

-¡tu estarás tan sobria seguramente enana!- esto olía a una nueva pelea.

-¡lo estoy idiota!

-oigan, por si a alguien le importa… Ishida esta vomitando sangre detrás de aquella lapida- lo señala con el dedo Matsumoto, sin darle mucha importancia, como si fuera algo de todos los días- si sigue así va a desaparecer…- da un largo suspiro la rubia antes de acomodar la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

-será mejor que alguien vaya a ayudarlo…-Orihime da unos pasos temblorosos por la falta de sangre, dispuesta a curar con sus poderes a su amigo.

-sí, ve tú… tu… mmm… como te llames…- da una risotada divertida la inexplicablemente feliz teniente y se dedica a observar la discusión del chico cabeza de pincho y la pequeña Kuchiki. Ese espectáculo era mucho más interesante que mirar cualquier programa aburrido de televisión, pero para la mala suerte de la mujer, duro demasiado poco.

-¡no te atrevas a callarme!- Rukia lo comenzó a amenazar con el dedo índice, estaba cansada, desorientada y llena de suciedad, nunca antes le había faltado con tanta urgencia un baño.

-¡no te digo que te calles, solo deja de hablar a gritos!

-¡es lo mismo imbécil!

-no, no es lo mismo, ¿no te duele la garganta de tanto hacerlo?-si a él le ardía de tanto forzarla, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría la de su compañera de habitación, la cual había subido el tono de voz en la primera palabra.

-eso no tiene nada que ver… - se cruza de brazos y camina unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, hasta llegar con Rangiku.

-lo que digas…- toma asiento el también, olvidando la discusión. Tenía frio, hambre y la sensación palpable de no estar solo. Desde algún punto alguien o algo los estaba mirando, observando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando solo una oportunidad. Era eso o se estaba volviendo paranoico.

-Ichigo, deja de mirar así a los arbustos, me estas comenzando a preocupar…- la Kuchiki lo estaba observando de reojo, la expresión del sustituto daba a pensar que en cualquier momento se les aventaría encima.

-alguien nos está observando Rukia…- mascullo el peli naranja de forma apenas audible.

-¿Quién podría estar a estas horas de la noche y en un lugar como este, escondido detrás de unos matorrales?- sabía que aplicar la lógica era algo inútil, pero aun así lo intento.

-no lo sé, nosotros estamos aquí, sobre tumbas de personas que nunca conocimos, es algo poco común pero no imposible…- respondió el chico sin separar la mirada de aquellas plantas secas, esperando solo una mínima señal de vida para atacar.

-es algo imposible intentar razonar contigo…- se recuesta, imitando la acción de Matsumoto.

-¿saben algo? Hace unos días encontré un libro con relatos de Karakura, y entre ellos había varios de este cementerio…- comienza a hablar la rubia y ebria mujer.

-pero nos encontramos en la ciudad vecina a Karakura…- le corrige Ichigo, aun alerta.

-también había de este cementerio…- realmente no importaba el lugar, solo era contar la historia para quitar la tención. Que alguien hablara era mucho mejor que permanecer callados, bajo un silencio incomodo- Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando el cementerio apenas llevaba poco tiempo abierto, había un hombre sombrío, de aspecto pálido y carácter difícil de tratar.

-Byakuya- hablo Ichigo, aguantándose la risa.

-callate…- mascullo Rukia, dándole un golpe torpe en el brazo.

-Él era el enterrador y velador del cementerio, pasaba el día solo y apartado del mundo- siguió contando Rangiku.

-qué triste…- se integra Orihime al relato- yo también ya he escuchado esa historia, es decir, el libro que leíste estaba en mi casa porque yo lo compre, pero aun así cuéntalo, es una hermosa historia de amor…- unas pequeñas lagrimas se amontonan en sus ojos, amenazando con salir.

-como les decía, ese hombre era un pobre infeliz… hasta que encontró el amor...- menciona con ternura la borracha teniente del decimo escuadrón- desde entonces parecía más feliz, saludaba a todo mundo y sonreía, había encontrado una razón, un motivo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo cambiar desde adentro hacia fuera. Ella era hermosa, dulce, delicada y frágil, tal vez demasiado para ser conveniente. Vivieron algún tiempo felices, ella era su luz de cada mañana…- suspiro enamorada la rubia, recordando viejos tiempos de gloria, cuando Ichimaru era sincero (o fingía muy bien serlo) y creía ingenuamente haber encontrado al hombre de su vida. Creyó poder cambiarlo solo con el poder de su amor, pero al parecer, no fue suficiente.

-¿y que mas paso?-intenta sacarla de sus pensamientos y reflexiones la morena chica, visiblemente interesada con la historia.

-ahh, perdón, me quede pensando en cosas… pasadas…- menciono con tono melancólico, mas sin embargo cambio la voz para seguir- su amor era como el fuego, como un rojo atardecer después de un día nublado, era tan intenso que parecería que ni siquiera la muerte los separaría… pero para su mala suerte, así fue. Su salud sucumbió súbitamente ante una enfermedad tan agresiva como desconocida. Con su muerte se llevo todo lo que alguna vez hizo en vida, incluyendo los sentimientos despertados a flor de piel del desolado enterrador. Desde entonces, el se puso peor que nunca, no comía, no hablaba, no convivía con nadie ni con nada que no fuera la tumba de su amada.

Por razones desconocidas, a Rukia se le vino un escalofrió repentino en la espalda, mientras pensaba en cómo le había hecho su hermano después de la muerte de Hisana. Esa historia que ahora contaba con tanta pasión Rangiku era tan similar.

-"un muerto escapado de la fosa" murmuraba la gente al mirarlo pasar. Todos coincidían con la idea de que aquel hombre estaba más muerto que vivo. Una noche oscura y muerta, mientras él trabajaba en su deprimente empleo, se dirigió presuroso a la bodega en donde se encontraban las herramientas que el utilizaba para cavar las tumbas, y tomo el pico más grande que encontró.

Y así, caminando en dirección a la sepultura de su amada, lo levanto en alto y con solo la luna de testigo, rompió el mármol que cubría la cripta. Tomo el frio y tieso cadáver entre sus brazos para sentirla cerca después de tanto tiempo…

"_desde ahí en adelante dejo de parecerse" _pensó Rukia, sintiendo de paso otro escalofrió. Hasta el momento no descubría si era por el lugar, el clima, el alcohol o la historia.

Ato con cintas los huesos fuera de lugar, sacudió con delicadeza el apolillado y roído vestido del inerte cuerpo, tomo entre sus manos los blanquecinos huesos en donde antes iban los dedos y sonriendo como nunca, comenzó a contarle lo feliz que estaba de volver a verla tan hermosa.

Abrazándola, entre llanto le prometió, con lo último que le quedaba de cordura, que nunca más, a partir de esa noche, la volvería a dejar sola, y besando con ternura su horrible y desfigurada boca, se recostó a su lado para mirar las estrellas como cuando ella estaba viva.

-Rukia… ¿estás llorando?- para la mala suerte del shinigami, esa noche no llevaba una cámara consigo.

-¡claro que no!, lo que pasa es que el viento sopla muy fuerte y una basura me entro en el ojo…- se comienza a tallar la cara con ambas manos, fingiendo irritación.

-¿en ambos?- él sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero le parecían divertidas sus excusas.

-si, en ambos…- contesto seca, entrecerró los ojos - ¿y que mas paso Rangiku-san?- cambio rápidamente de tema. Después de escuchar todo el relato, lo que menos quería era perderse el final.

-ahh si, claro, a la mañana siguiente encontraron muerto al velador, sonriendo y abrazando fuertemente un cadáver putrefacto. Tal como lo había prometido, se quedo a su lado, durmiendo para siempre con ella…- un chillido ahogado y lastimero por parte de la chica de horquillas le dio más dramatismo al momento- desde ese día, se dice que ambos salen de la tumba, escapando por la noche de la muerte para pasear juntos, tumba por tumba, caminando uno a la par del otro, tomándose de la mano y matando de un susto a uno que otro desafortunado cardiaco que los ve.

-¿en serio?- pregunto la Rukia con cierta sorpresa e ingenuidad, al parecer la bebida la hacía más crédula, normalmente Orihime era la que salía con ese tipo de preguntas.

-ohh, claro que si, salen en noches como esta, seguramente no deben de tardar en pasar por aquí…- comenzó a bromear la rubia, haciendo la voz cada vez mas tétrica, mientras la morena se tensaba más en su lugar.

-Ichigo… quiero irme de aquí, ya hemos descansado demasiado y tenemos que llegar a Karakura antes del amanecer…- su respiración era agitada y sus palabras eran apenas audibles.

-¡vengo diciendo eso todo el camino!- la voz furibunda del hastiado sustituto lleno todos los alrededores del desolado cementerio.

-shhh, cállate Ichigo, ¡pueden oírte!- lo silencia a manera de regaño la chica.

-¿Quiénes?- al parecer no estaban en la misma sintonía.

-ellos, los de la historia de Rangiku-san…

-te voy a dar tres buenas razonas por las que ese relato es solo una gran mentira para darle miedo a las personas crédulas- toma aire y controla el tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, ¿Cómo resumir algo tan sencillo y obvio?

-¡dilas entonces!

- la primera es que, esa historia ni siquiera es de este cementerio así que, si es que alguna vez llegaron a existir, sería algo difícil que se aparecieran aquí a menos que estén tan perdidos como nosotros. En segundo lugar, si esa noche solo estuvo él en el cementerio, entonces ¿Cómo es que saben cada uno de los detalles de lo que ocurrió?, ¿el lo dejo por escrito? No lo creo. Y por último, si todo el que los ve se muere de un infarto por la impresión, entonces ¿cómo es que puede decir que se aparecen? No haya ni testigos, ni pruebas, ni nada… oh, y aquí va el bono extra…

-escucho pasos…- Orihime se mecía hacia atrás y adelante, mientras giraba el cuello nerviosa y se cubría con las manos el rostro para volverse invisible. La psicosis por ingesta de alcohol también la había afectado a ella.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito bono extra?- el enojo le había quitado el primer lugar al miedo.

-tú ya estas muerta, eres una shinigami, sería ilógico que les tuvieras miedo siendo también un alma convertida en espíritu solido o algo así- Ichigo se queda un momento pensando en lo que acababa de decir- oye… si los shinigamis ya están muertos desde un principio , ¿Cómo es posible que se puedan morir de nuevo?

-no lo sé, porque así es y punto, lo importante aquí es que me puedo morir de nuevo y tu ni siquiera mueves el trasero para salir de aquí- comienzo a caminar hacia una barda lejana y borrosa en el horizonte iluminado tenuemente por la luna.

-¿entonces es así porque tu yo dices y ya?- el shinigami la siguió, al igual que Rangiku y Orihime.

-así es, porque yo lo digo es verdad- se estaba poniendo más pesado he imbécil de lo normal.

-bueno, tiene lógica- el sarcasmo fue más que notable. Cuando levanto la mira del accidentado terreno, estuvo a punto de estamparse contra una muralla mohosa de ladrillos.

(5 minutos despues)

-kurosaki-kun, estoy cansada. Kurosaki- kun, me duelen los pies. Kurosaki-kun, tengo mucho sueño. ¡Kurosaki-kun, creo que voy a vomitar…!- con cada paso que daba, Inoue dejaba escapar un "Kurosaki-kun" acompañado de alguna nueva queja o malestar. Estando lucida, hubiera callado hasta un de repente caer desplomada como costal de papas, pero en esas circunstancias no tenía la intención de pretender fuerza.

-ya casi llegamos Inoue-san, solo unos cuantos kilómetros más…- respondió, desmotivado por la torpeza y cansancio en los pasos de la chica.

-odio repetirlo cada que puedo, pero… ¡no vamos a llegar cabeza de zanahoria! Por lo menos hoy no- la luna se había ocultado tras una densa capa de nubes grises, por lo que prácticamente veían con todos los sentidos menos la vista. ¿Por qué nunca la escuchaba?

-¿cabeza de zanahoria?, ¡Mira enana de…!

-Yo tampoco quiero seguir caminando. Por cada paso que doy, retrocedo tres y al momento de saltar la barda, creí que le había dado la vuelta al mundo en otra dimensión- ¿Cómo era eso posible o coherente? Nadie lo sabía, ni estaba dispuesto a comprenderlo, bueno, casi nadie.

-¡yo también sentí algo parecido! Creí que al caer al otro lado de la barda del cementerio, unos brazos espinosos se abrieron para amortiguar mi caída… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, probablemente solo caí de cabeza contra un arbusto lleno de espinas- recuerda vagamente Orihime.

-son tres contra uno Ichigo, ¿ves aquel edificio tétrico a punto de caerse a pedazos?- Rukia señalo una mancha obscura, no muy lejos de ahí.

- no, en realidad no veo nada… sigamos caminando- él la ignoro por completo.

-no, vamos a ir ahí, haya o no personas vivas, y pasaremos la noche hasta despertar lo suficientemente sobrios como para saber cuál es el verdadero camino hacia Karakura- desde el momento en que habían salido del cementerio, tenía esa rara sensación de haberse equivocado de ruta, ¿Cómo saber si no habían salido antes? ¿O después? ¿O al lado contrario a karakura?, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba en ese preciso momento, no podía reconocer nada del poco paisaje que veía.

-¿de qué hablas? Vamos por el camino correcto, si seguimos caminando derecho, en una hora llegaremos a la ciudad y olvidaremos todo esto. Lo único que pido es que confíen un poco más en… ¿enana?- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba hablando trágicamente solo- ¿Inoue- san?, ¿Mat-Matsumoto?- dio una vuelta entera, solo para verlas alejarse, a unos pasos de distancia de él.

-¿vas a venir o qué?- grito Rukia, sin siquiera voltear a verlo o dejar de caminar.

-demonios…- apretó los dientes, mientras dio un respiro resignado, cansado, enojado, fastidiado y otras cosas con la terminación "ado", las cuales mejor omitiré para no dañar los sentimientos del lector- ¿en serio van a ir ahí?- aun a esas alturas, tenía la esperanza de hacer desistir a aquellas mujeres que se alejaban hacia lo desconocido.

-pues ya estamos llegando- menciono con sorna, posando los ojos en aquella casa. Para ser sinceros, lucia bastante espeluznante. Estaba destartalada, mohosa y dos árboles secos la aprisionaban, rasgando la pintura, agrietando la madera y haciendo sonidos tétricos con el viento, pero eso no las desanimo; por lo menos no lo suficiente para retroceder.

-¿Quién va a preguntar?- menciono Orihime con voz inocente y nerviosa, mirando a las tres únicas personas a su alrededor.

-no creo que eso sea necesario, realmente dudo que alguien pueda vivir ahí…- esa casa era desconcertantemente escalofriante. El cielo estaba tan nublado como para poder predecir sin dificultar una próxima tormenta.

-Les voy a demostrar que en esa casa esta imposible pasar la noche- el chico peli naranja, presumiendo valentía, subió los tres rechinantes escalos de la entrada, se aproximo a la puerta he intento girar la perilla para abrirla. En cuanto toco el viejo rectángulo de madera apolillada, las luces se encendieron desde el interior de la casucha.

-¡salgo en un segundo!- una cálida vocecilla amable contesto ante la sorpresa de todos.

- les dije que debíamos preguntar primero, no es bueno ni correcto meterse a las casas ajenas sin permiso…- Inoue comenzó a sermonear sobre moralidad, pero nadie pareció escucharla, estaban demasiado sorprendidos por el cambio tan radical en la apariencia del edificio. Las ventanas alineadas, la pintura impecable, el tejado entero y a los dos árboles tenían hojas de nuevo, lo cual les hizo cuestionarse el ¿Qué diablos habían bebido?

-¡Qué alegría!- menciono una arrugada y tierna viejecilla al abrir la puerta- hace mucho que no tengo una visita-sonrió complacida, mientras abría mas la puerta, invitándolos a pasar.

-_Rukia… creo que ella es un espíritu…- _murmuro por lo bajo Ichigo.

_-yo diría que es algo bastante obvio_- la chica contesto sin inmutarse demasiado_- parece amable, no creo que pretenda nada malo- _volvió su mirada al frente, y comenzó a moverse cuando se percato que solo quedaban ellos dos afuera.

_-hay algo en ella que no me da confianza…- _la alcanzo a tomo de un brazo para impedirle seguir avanzando, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.

-¿pasa algo?- la ancianita seguía esperándolos en la entrada.

-no, no pasa nada, solo necesitamos un momento más para aclarar algo- hablo con cortesía Rukia, a lo cual la mujer mayor solo sonrió, haciéndole mas pliegues a su avejentado rostro.

_-a ti nada te inspira confianza, ni siquiera tu mismo…- _aunque mantenía el volumen de la voz relativamente bajo, el enojo seguía igual de concentrado.

_-tengo a un idiota albino idéntico a mi dentro de la cabeza que amenaza con tomar el control de mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo se le inspira confianza a eso?_

_-no desvíes el tema, aunque esa dulce viejecita fuera un hollow sediento de sangre, Orihime y Matsumoto ya están adentro, así que cállate y vamos entrando antes de que el viento me arrastre hacia el sur…- _deja de murmurar y camina de nuevo hacia la casa. Ichigo, por su parte, solo arroja una maldición al aire y la sigue para asegurar el bienestar de la terca shinigami.

-¡acabo de hornear una galletitas deliciosas!- les dice la ancianita en un tono mesclado de dulzura con decrepites. En cuanto los dos shinigamis terminaron de entrar a la dudosa casa, la puerta cerro de golpe, provocando un estruendo terrible.

-¿eso no se te hizo raro?- pregunta el peli naranjo, buscando un poco de razón.

-en lo absoluto, de seguro fue el viento…

**¡Este capítulo me quedo larguísimo!, pero bueno, todo sea por el fic. Bien dicen que el que no oye consejos no llega a viejo… aunque sean consejos de Ichigo :B. ¿Se dieron cuenta que Ishida desaparece casi al principio del capítulo? Al igual que con Orihime, nadie se acordó de él.**

**¿Algún día llegaran a Karakura? Eso ni yo lo sé u.u**

**No quiero que este fic sea My Bloddy San año nuevo 2012, así que voy a encerrar a la inspiración en un frasco y no la voy a dejar ir en lo que resta del año.**

**Los comentario son bien recibidos, buenos o malos, aunque unos son mejor recibidos que otros… pero va… tengan un lindo día lleno de paz, luz, amor y demás cosas hippies.**

**Saludos, Besos y Abrazos ;D**


End file.
